Charging the Vault
by P-Weck
Summary: What happens when long time friends Zero and Maya meet up on the train to Pandora. What adventures will they go through as they explore and potentially save Pandora? It's my first story... ever. Obviously it's not very good, but I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully you enjoy reading it. Will upload new chapters as soon as possible, blame high-school for wasting my time.


As soon as I stepped onto the train, a feeling of dread crept up my back. I involuntarily shivered as I looked around for anything suspicious. My eyes skimmed over the grey-blue interior until they landed on the other passengers. I backed up slowly as my eyes met those of a massive man with an all-around rough exterior. He had a broad nose that was covered up with a grimy bandage, and thick lips that were set in a scowl, this was followed by an unkempt head of hair and a thick beard that was covering his neck.

He cleared his throat loudly, and shot me a questioning glare. I felt my face flush with heat and I quickly shifted my view to the man sitting next to him. He had sandy-blonde hair, just a shade too light for brown, and a handsome face. It was complemented by a muscular build, and shining eyes.

Shining Eyes? What the hell does that even mean?

Yet as I continued to stare, I knew that they were in fact shining. I stopped my scrutinizing of his face to notice that he was giving me a full smile. Before I knew it, the corners of my mouth went up in response. Right when I was about ask him his name, my contractor came on screen.

"Welcome Vault Hunters to Pandora! Unfortunately, you all have to die. So instead of welcoming you to this planet… I welcome you… to your **doom**."

The transmission went quiet until he added, "It's nothing personal, sorry."

With a hiss, the door in front of us dropped down, revealing dozens of Gunloader Assault Mechs. Whilst panicking, I tripped into the indent nearest me. As soon as I was in cover, a rocket shot over my head and into the group of mechs ahead of me. I shot a grateful look in its general direction, even as I was moving into my combat stance. Focusing, I felt the familiar tugging in my stomach, and let it overcome me. The power flowed through my outstretched hand and into the nearest group of mechs, suspending them in the air. As I felt the energy drain, I gave one last push. The floating mechs were then released for a moment, and then crushed with all of my power. One small, bright purple explosion later, and the group of mechs were demolished. I gave a whoop, and turned around to see everyone else finishing off the last of them.

We all met in the center of the train-car.

"I'm Axton, nice to meet ya," he began in a deep, commanding voice.

The mammoth of a man, pushed towards the center of the group, "You can call me Salvador,"

His voice matched him perfectly; it was deep, loud, and beyond masculine. I was standing there matching his face to voice when I realized it was my turn. Face turned towards the floor and blushing I stammered out,

"I-I'm Maya. I erm… it's a pleasure to meet you all."

In one fluid movement, Axton took my hand and kissed it. My fading blush flared up and I was about to pull away when I felt his lips part, and his rough tongue lap at my hand.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

The next thing I knew, an armored man roughly my height was standing in front of me instead of Axton. Without looking up, I glanced around the mysterious man, to see Axton flat on his ass. Giggling, I looked up to thank him, but instead of a face… I was staring into a mask.

"Ze-Zero?"

I couldn't stop myself. The shape of the mask although sleeker, reminded me of my best and only friend. The mask was the same. Whenever he would visit me, it would be with him, either in his hand or covering his head.

He couldn't help it; he was feeling anxious as soon as he saw her. He was facing away from her, waiting for his turn to introduce himself, and scolding himself for getting too excited. She probably didn't remember… there was no way she could. Sighing, he turned expecting questioning glances, only to see Maya getting her hand molested by Axton's mouth. White hot jealousy flowed through him, and before anyone could react, Axton was on his ass. Not feeling quite justified, he was about to attack him again when he heard it. Maya was giggling. It was soft, melodic, and everything he remembered it to be. He turned and faced her. She was still so beautiful, even more so than before. Her face was soft, yet sharp. High cheekbones complemented a small nose, and plump lips. Her purple hair was just passed shoulder length and styled into a one-sided ponytail. It complemented her face in every way possible. He could tell by the way she was smiling at the ground. She had no idea she was beautiful.

_Damn, someone should turn that into a song._

His thoughts were interrupted when she gasped. He looked at her cautiously. Refusing to get his hopes up… until she gently touched the side of his mask.

"Zero?"

That was when he heard a deep rumbling from the other end of the train. The other two idiots had left and attacked the conductor. Glancing back at her, he gave the smile emoticon that would appear on his mask before wrapping his arms around her. Then they were consumed by fire.


End file.
